


What will you give up?

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Sora shows no hesitation, dive to the heart, the last question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: The Station of Awakening has always been a place where choices were made. Only, in his most recent visit, something felt missing.Sora returns there before heading to the Graveyard and is asked the final question.





	What will you give up?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm continuing my trend of KH shorts recently. I wrote this one about a few weeks after I completed the game I think? Yeah. 
> 
> Feb-March seems to always be the time where I'm most active when it comes to inspiration. For some bizarre reason.

Sora stared into the vast space that made up his Station of Awakening. It wouldn't be long till he had to leave Destiny Islands for the final battle.

And yet, once more, he was here on the stained glass platform, watching as frames filled with his memories circled around.

He wasn't sure why he was here though. He never was. Every time he woke up, he would never be able to recall all of the details, as if it were a fleeting dream. The only times he would remember, would be when he returned here.

Sora smiled as he watched the memories, both good and bad, fly past him. He wanted this to last, to be able to hold these memories as close to him as possible.

"You know, you're going to have to give up something at some point."

Sora whirled around, startled when he saw a familiar face, "Roxas?"

"Sora, I swear this isn't the first time you've come down here," Roxas shook his head, while Sora tilted his curiously.

"Is it important that this isn't the first time?"

Roxas sighed, "Sooner or later, you're going to have to pay the toll for using this power so frequently you know. At that point, I'm not even sure you'll make it out alright."

Sora looked at Roxas, understanding what he meant, "If it gets you and the others out alright, I'm determined to pay that price."

"... and what about Kairi."

As if prompted, four memories immediately came into view. One of Sora and Kairi's first drawing. One of Sora drawing the Paopu fruit to give to Kairi. One where he discovered Kairi had drawn one in return. And lastly, of that promise he made to her, finally taking the bite of that Paopu fruit.

"She'd understand," Sora said, smiling at the newest memory of the group.

Roxas sighed. Then, as if something, or someone had taken control, a voice echoed through him.

_So._

_You who walk the path of the Guardian._

_Who values Balance over anything else._

_You neglected to answer this, before you passed briefly into the realm between._

_What, may I ask, will you give up in exchange for the power to save those close to you?_

Sora looked into the distance, remembering the three near deaths he had witnessed during this journey, the near shattering of bonds between loved ones.

And he smiled.

* * *

_"Hey Sora?"_

_"Yeah Kairi?"_

_"What... did you sacrifice in order to pull me out of the Final World?"_

_"..."_

_"Sora?"_

_" **Everything.** "_

**Author's Note:**

> KH3 bucked a certain trend of Dive to Hearts. It asked its usual questions, but for once, it didn't ask Sora what he was to give up in exchange, which is weird and I felt it may be an important plot point going down the road.
> 
> So here. Some angsty angst.
> 
> (I have like so much more angst to work on like the peeps on the KH3 RP Discord KNOW I'm writing some out.)
> 
> (Also side note: Yes I chose Guardian and Balance during the Dive to Heart for KH3 during my own playthrough. Personally it fit my view of who Sora is as a person.)


End file.
